Safety and Peace
by BrokenHearted756
Summary: Sooo, this is a Naruto/Assassins creed mix, Altair is Naruto sooo yea... I adopted the story from TenchiSaWaDa go and read their beginning if you already haven't : things will make more sense... I don't like how I did these chapters so there are going to be revised versions and it will be those that I will continue from not these ones...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... Sooo I'm going back through the Chapters I have done already and tweaking them... finally read one the the AC books on Altair's life and refreshed my memory on Naruto's... Sooo, if it doesn't make sense to peoples who are new to reading this I'm srry... I'll fix them as quickly as I can Thanks for the patience and for the faves for the story! **

**~:~**

Kakashi raced back to the village, his mind racing in light of the new information he had just gathered. "_What the hell is Naruto involved with? Who is this 'Akatsuki' that they mentioned?_" It took him almost no time at all to get back to the village, what with that pill still having effect on his stamina. He was sure the Hokage would be more than interested with the news he had, especially after what he had Sasuke and Sakura tell him.

Moments later he knocked on the Hokage's door, waiting until he heard Saratobi's muffled reply to enter. "What have you discovered?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind Kakashi.

"Naruto is in some sort of organization. They were talking of their targets, a new organization called the Akatsuki and those involved with Orochimaru. They referred to them as 'Templar'." Kakashi debriefed, his breath becoming regular again as he awaited Saratobi's next move.

"Hm…" is all that Saratobi answered him with. His eyes closed in thought and his weathered face emotionless. "Your students have told me about the meeting the three of you first viewed between Naruto and this man he called 'brother'." He mused after a few moments of silence, making sure he was up to date on the situation.

"Yes sir" was Kakashi's response "by the way, do you know where those two have run off to?" he asks, making a quick scan of the room to make sure he didn't overlook them somehow.

"Yes, I sent them to their homes until further notice." Saratobi states absent-mindedly. "You're free to leave now Kakashi."

And with that Kakashi bowed, as was custom, and left the room. Still both mused over what Naruto could possibly be involved in.

_'Naruto, why are you keeping secrets from us?_' Kakashi questioned as he approached the memorial stone, wanting to talk to his old team-mate, Obito, hoping that somehow an answer would just materialize from the stone.

~:~

The Sisterhood had apparently just finished up their briefing as well. There were clusters of women everywhere, listening in on what's new, Naruto gathered that they were chatting of everyday life. The prostitutes where chatting of their clients; sharing secrets on who was good/bad in bed and generous/cheap with tips, who was a drunk, who the beaters were and who would bring gifts for them. While on the other hand there were some merchant wives who swapped stories of their lives; sons and daughters who were learning the trade of either Assassin or the normal business, and politics.

"Safety and Peace sisters" came an all too familiar voice from the left, a small smirk lifting the edges of his lips as he turned to see his Bina waving goodbye to her friends and headed his way.

"Naruto! It's good to see you.." came her cheerful greeting as she gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you again as well, Bina." He replies, taking on Altair's signature smirk as he did so, the slight irritance at his pet name for her evident in her lavender eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she questioned while taking a step back, a hand now gently on his chest denying him that lingering embrace he so desired.

"Because I can." He states, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly as a slight blush dusts his cheeks. Secretly he's thankful he kept his hood up like old times.

Finally Hinata just rolls her eyes and embraces Naruto, sighing in content at how right this felt.

"What briefing did you get?" he asks into her hair, taking a deep breath and just enjoying the moment.

"Hm… getting a heads up on the two new Templar groups, the plan Malik has created and how we can gather information on them, while following the creed of course. We don't want another mishap, now do we 'Altair'?" she states, chiding Naruto for his ancestors mistake.

A flash of regret and sorrow crosses Naruto's features, his body tensing ever so slightly as the memory of Salmons Temple comes to mind.

Hinata, noticing this difference in demeanor leans back to look into his face, the beautiful rich blue eyes that she had come to know and love slightly dull with grief "You should not blame yourself for what happened that day. You have grown, matured so much since then. Look at what you have accomplished with the Assassins now…" she coos to him realizing the mistake she made in bringing that up.

"Yes, well…" he says, a small smirk wanting to play on his lips as an idea pops into mind "I have a few ideas of how you can apologize." A mischievous glint in his eyes, and that smirk turning into a full on devious smile.

"Oh?" Hinata replies, a mischievous but weary look in her eyes as well. "Well, we can't really do that now… we have a few problems to deal with." Hinata says, her ancestor Maria taking over the situation.

"And that would be?" Naruto says, seductively breathing the words on her neck before leaving butterfly kisses to her lips. A small grumble of disapproval escaping his lips as she gently pushes him a way, determination in her eyes. Sighing he gives up, this was one of the reasons Altair had fallen in love with Maria.

"These new groups, we suspect them to possibly come to the village. How are we going to hide the order if that happens?" she asks, her voice lowering so that the others can't hear of her worries.

"The village will have no reason to know of us. Only that they are enemies to them, that is all." He replies, already getting ready for what is possibly become an argument. "If you are so worried they will find out go discuss this with Malik. He will know what to do." He adds a few seconds later, his voice uncaring and slightly bored.

With this she gives him a look of anger, her lavender eyes holding his blue ones firmly. '_Oh shit, I screwed up…_' Naruto thinks, his features giving no hint to his worry, instead becoming cold and distant like the arrogant Altair.

"Naruto, this is a concern you should share as well. After all, our friends live there. Have you grown soo cold as to abandon them and not worry for their safety?" she questions, hands on hips and that mother chiding look on her face.

Now it was Naruto's turn to get outraged. "Have you forgotten how they treated me? And besides, they won't find out of the Brotherhood, we take precautions in this… or have you been slipping on your end?" he practally growls at her.

~:~

Back at the village Saratobi was still pondering over the information that Kakashi and his two students had told him. "Templars…" he mumbles, taking a break from his usual work of signing papers and what's not. "Naruto, what are you involved with…"

After some time at the memorial stone, Kakashi finally starts home Icha Icha Paradise in hand. However, he can't really concentrate on the book, his mind keeps drifting back to Naruto, and with those thoughts more and more questions plague him. '_Why did he change clothes, and what the hell kinda outfit was that? His personality as well, I've never heard him talk like that… he was more… serious, dangerous even._' He mused, finally putting the book away in favor of watching where he was going. _'Naruto is never like that. He's the number one knuckle headed trouble maker of the village… then there are these 'Templars' that they spoke about…_' his thoughts were interrupted by one of his students calling out to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, pink hair bouncing as she made her way to him. An un-happy Uchiha being dragged along "Sensei!" she calls again, a little more than half way to Kakashi.

"I think he heard you the first time…" growls Sasuke, slightly wincing as it turned out she was shouting in his ear.

"Hey you guys." Kakashi greets, acting as though nothing had changed. "Soo, did you guys train at all today?" he questioned in all honesty.

"Um… you're joking, right?" states the Uchiha while giving Kakashi a funny look. "We have bigger things to deal with right now, or are you going to take this like everything else?" he questions, slightly sweating as he realizes how disrespectful he sounds. To his surprise, Kakashi just sighs.

"Your right Sasuke." After a moment, he ads "Let's go to Naruto's apartment, maybe we can find some helpful information there." And with that they were off, not so much in a hurry seeing as the Hokage, Saratobi, had given Naruto a week off for 'training' on his own.

Upon entering Naruto's home Kakashi immediately told his two remaining students what to do and what to look for. "Okay you two; remember to put EVERYTHING back like you found it. Sakura, you look in the kitchen/dining area. Sasuke, you take the living room and porch area. I'll be in the bedroom and bathroom." He says already headed that way. Sasuke and Sakura just glance at each other, quickly nodding and walking to their designated areas.

Entering into Naruto's room, Kakshi found it different than he imagined. Instead of being messy, it was neat, clean and close to O.C.D. He had a poster of the village's insignia just above his bed but that was just about the only sort of decoration, if you didn't count the bed, drawers and nightstand of course. Kakashi started his search with the drawers; taking out each one at a time with such care. Taking out the contents and search them he did with even more care so not to disturb the folding or layout. "I don't know how much attention he really pays to detail… better safe than sorry." He mumbles to himself, not really believing he has to take such care and precautions with one of his own students. Each drawer he did like this, making up the three at the top. The top drawer contained small weapons like shrunken and kunai along with the supplies to keep them sharp and clean. The second drawer contained his underwear (boxers), Kakashi was genially surprised at how neatly folded Naruto kept these. Not even he was like this. The third drawer contained close to nothing, a few supplies for darts, a few vials of something and again the supplies to maintain the weapons. Taking out the last vial however, he found that this drawer had a false bottom. Lifting it up he discovered that there was something missing, there were two what were either gauntlets or bracers once rested. '_Odd…_' Kakashi thinks as he gently picks up one of the neatly folded clothes, inspecting it before folding it and gently replacing it and returning the drawer back to the way it was. Next was the bed, scanning the blanket in hopes of finding a hole Naruto could use to hide a small note or something he throws it back when nothing is found. He does this with the pillows, sheets, mattress and frame as well. Each time he found nothing. Replacing everything he calls out "Sasuke! Are you finding anything in there?"

"No, just normal stuff the dobe would ha…" his words got cut off when he opened a drawer to find a single drawing.

"What did you find?" Kakashi asks, walking into the living room area, curious as to what made Sasuke stop his sentence so short. Walking over, he leans forward to peer over the Uchiha's shoulder into the small drawer. There sat an old looking drawing of a stone fortress somewhere in the mountains. The attention to detail mesmerizing, gently Sasuke picks up the drawing. His fingers gently running over it before slowly turning the page to see the back, there they were surprised to see Naruto's handwriting.

_'Masyaf1176 _

_ I wish I could return home… '_

Kakashi and Sasuke were amazed and confused. "You don't think _he_ drew this… do you?" Sasuke whispers, turning the page back to look at the drawing. The building's high walls looked cold and strong, Sasuke could see the small windows and some flags at the top. The building looked old, weathered, fierce, and yet loyal and somehow comforting.

"Sakura, have you found anything?" Kakashi calls, effectively getting Sasuke out of the trance he was in with the drawing. Glancing back he watches as Sasuke gently puts the page back slowly and heads to search the couch.

"No Kakashi-sensei… the dining area had nothing we could use at this point. I'm checking the kitchen now." She states back, already rummaging through the drawers.

"Okay, I'm going to go and finish checking his room and bathroom." Kakashi states, Sasuke was still working on the couch, searching every inch of it only to find nothing.

Standing he looks around the room, it was rather dull for Naruto's high spirits and energy. He actually expected his team mate to have the place a wreck or to reflect his annoying personality. Yet it wasn't, instead it looked more like an O.C.D person lived here, clear tan walls, modest TV set and a somewhat antique couch. Barely any decorations of any kind, well now that he thought about it he didn't suppose you could count the two or three lamps as decorations.

When finally done searching the house Kakashi was surprised to know a few new things about his team, like the stash of Icha Icha books hidden in the closet and how well Sasuke and Sakura were at snooping. Kakashi, taking one more glance around to make sure everything was back in its proper order, nods in content and approval at his remaining students before closing the door. _'I would have never pegged Naruto as the O.C.D type…_' he thinks as he trudges back to his own apartment, his two remaining students already gone, probably training.

~:~

"Orochimaru-sama, our intelligence says that the Assassins are already on to us." States Kabuto, disgust dripping from his voice as he merely mentions the name. The dark, damp room barely light by candles which were reflecting in his glasses, he can hear the sound of Orochimaru's 'pets' from deeper in their layer. The key to Immortality was in these 'pets' he said, _"Just look at them Kabuto. Isn't it wonderful how far we've come?" _he had said with a sadistic grin.

"Hm… We'd better keep an eye on them then." Orochimaru reples, pre-occupied by the body lying on the table in front of him, blood seeping to the floor in small rivers as its occupant slightly moans, their screams for mercy, help, and death finally silenced with time.

"How do you propose we do that sir?" Kabuto asks curiosity as to what his Master is doing slowly growing. The soft moans of that poor soul drifting to his ears, slowly making him smile ever so slightly.

~:~

"Naruto, we have to think of those innocents." Hinata protests, her lavender eyes growing in ferocity and intensity as Naruto just glares at her. "Plus, have you forgotten my family is there, Neji and the rest of the Hyuga clan?"

"They can fend for themselves. We MUST follow the creed at ALL times. Go and speak with Malik if you're so worried for their safety… Maria." He growls her name with such anger and irrtance poorly hidden behind Altair's façade; this earned a squeak from some nearby courtesans. Quickly glancing in their direction he slowly bows, hoping that with the gesture is apology is recognized. They just glance back, nodding their heads in acknowledgment and walk away, realizing that the two assassins were indeed in a private conversation. Looking back at Hinata he is greeted with a slap. His head snapping back and eyes wide with shock, the sound of it ringing in the ears of those closest to them, their eyes wide as well as they glance back and forth between the two fully expecting Naruto to be enraged.

"Altair, you will be wise to remember to keep your tongue bound when speaking to me." She growls, eyes as sharp and deadly as her short sword. Slowly she takes in a deep breath, calming herself, fully expecting Naruto to retaliate. However, he did nothing but glare, flex his jaw muscles and walk away, presumably to vent and rant to poor Malik.

"That woman! How dare she do that to me… she will get hers during training, when Malik can do nothing against our sparing." He seethes, breathing deeply to control his anger. The trees around Naruto rustling in the slight breeze, the air carrying along with it the thought of his village, his friends… sighing he realizes her concerns are his as well reluctantly. "Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi…" he whispers. _"When I get back I should figure out how to teach to better notice our enemy."_ He thinks before entering the his own camp. '_I hope my face isn't still red from that slap…"_ he thinks as he makes his way to the river first to wash his face and hopefully wash the slap away.

~:~

"Bring team seven back, minus Naruto of course." Saratobi orders the black ops shinobi standing before him. The masked man bows, emotionless eyes ready for any order the Hokage so wishes for him to complete.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He replies, voice stern showing he is a seasoned soldier. Then he's gone, running in search of team seven composed of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. He found them moments later in the training field.

"Hatake Kakashi. The Hokage wishes to see both you and your team." He states, slightly bowing in respect to his comrade. Kakashi just stands there, staring at his book not acknowledging this man in the least bit.

"Okay. Hey, you guys, trainging is done for the day. Go to the Hokage's office at once." He tells his team, his usual laid back attitude still in place as he continues to read his book. Sasuke and Sakura just stop what they're doing to look back at their sensei finally noticing the anbu.

'_When did he get here?_' Sasuke thinks, putting his shuriken back in his pouch.

"What is it about?" asks Sakura, her voice pitching in curiosity while Sasuke just looks on with disgust as her too high voice reaches his ears.

"Doesn't matter, we'll find out when we get there." Replies Kakashi, already walking towards the Hokage's office, Sasuke following suite affirming what he just said with his signature 'hn'. Sakura, seeing the two already leaving her behind, runs to catch up. Walking by Sasuke's side she attempts to walk with pride, hoping with all her being the 'girls' were showing and that it would in turn catch Sasuke's attention.

~:~

"Malik, we must speak." Naruto states entering into Malik's tent, not even waiting to be welcomed in like all the others. Had he done so, maybe then he wouldn't be so surprised to find Malik already talking to Hinata about her concerns.

"Yes, Altair… just the person I wanted to see." He states, his good arm welcoming him in. "Maria was just telling me of her concerns for the village the two of come from."

"That village is not mine, or have you forgotten where we hail from in your old age?" he states, teasing Malik of his age as he always did when he found the opportunity. Malik just furrows his brow, as if in thought.

"Ah, yes… I do believe I remember where it is you are speaking about… Masyaf correct?" He taunts back, smirk in place. "I do find myself missing home more and more each day brother."

Hinata just looks between the two men, she remember Masyaf… that place where she died all those years ago.

"Malik, what I am to do about this? The village shinobi are strong, but if the enemy gets a hold on the artifacts…" she trails off, not wanting to say her thoughts out loud in fear of jinxing the village.

"Yes, that is the issues I have been thinking about as well." States Malik, cupping his chin with his one arm. "Altair, what do you think of this?"

Naruto is just silent, Hinata giving him death glares, daring him to speak against her concerns again. "We should take care of these enemies before the village has to deal with them." He states after a moment more of silence.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking as well." Muses Malik, walking back to his table to review what intelligence they have on these new Templar organizations. "Altair, you are to go back to the village immediately after the this meeting is over. We will send you and your team to the Hidden Mist village; it will be under cover o fescorting and protecting a bridge builder. The details will be given by the villages Hokage. While you are there, you will deal with multiple targets. The first being a rouge shinobi who has killed several of our brothers and sisters, his name is Zabuza and his partners name is Haku. The second target you need to just gather information on. His name is Hoshigaki Kasame, he's in the Akatsuki as well. We know that he is one of the seven great swords men, other than that we have nothing." He states looking into Naruto's blue eyes, he sees that the man's ancestor is excited to finally get some work done. "And Altair, you MUST protect you team. Just as well, remember the Creed's tenants."

"Yes, yes I know." Naruto states, eager to get on his mission after so long. "Do we have contacts in this village?"

"Just the rafiq, you will be doing the gathering on your own."

"Perfect."

"Hinata, you may leave now. Altair and I have much to discuss." Hinata looks back and forth between the two men, obviously suspicious of them both before turning on her heels and leaving. Once she left Malik questions "You do know that there were some leaf nin who followed you?"

"Yes. It was my team. I thought it would further provoke their curiosity if I confronted them. What would you have me do should they have learned more than they should have?"

"I know they have, one of our look outs says they spotted the one named Hatake Kakasi not to far away during our meeting. They don't know how much he heard, but they say after a while he ran off. In the direction of the village no doubt, hopefully he has learned nothing of consequence. As for what you should do… act as if nothing has happened. If they question you.."

"Act as if I do not know what they are talking about." Altair interrupts, finishing Malik's sentence.

"Yes." Malik says after a pause, a small smirk on his face. "So, already you and Maria are fighting?"

Sighing, Naruto takes a seat across from his old friend. "What am I to do Malik? That woman is very outspoken…" he says while rubbing his face, the presence of his ring finger feeling odd on his face.

Laughing Malik replies "That is why the two of you are so good together my friend. She is one of the few people either stupid enough or brave enough to cross you. It's also one of the reasons why you fell in love with her I believe."

Glaring at his friend he sighs yet again in defeat "You are right…"

"Now… fix it…"

"How? She is still mad at me, you saw…"

Laughing yet again Malik wags his head "Try some 'private' training…"

"Fine…" and with that Naruto got up to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing… I always wanted to know. Why is it that you always keep your hood up?" Malik questions, smile on his face.

Altair just laughs as he walks out of the tent, leaving Malik with a smile on his face, slightly wagging his head yet again.

~:~

"Enter" Saratobi states, taking a long deep breath from his pipe.

"You wanted to see us?" States Kakashi as his team walks in, the door quietly closing behind them.

"Yes, it's about Naruto. Until just recently, the three of you haven't noticed anything different about him?" he asks, his tone patient and his body relaxed as he just watches the people go about their daily routine, unaware of this new situation that has yet to become a problem.

The team remains silent for a moment, thinking back on Naruto and his actions. "No sir" they answer in unison.

"Very well, keep a better eye on him from now on. Take note of his habits, even if you think it's nothing. Don't give him any sign that you are aware of him and this 'organization' that he's in. Either we'll find out soon enough by either force or because he's ready to tell us."

_'Hopefully Saratobi waits for him to tell us on his own…_' Kakashi thinks, worry growing in the pit of his stomach as this meeting continues. "Yes sir" they reply yet again, Kakashi's students having more courage this time around.

"Sasuke, Sakura as his peers I want the two of you to get closer to him. Know his secrets; share his pain, become like a family to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" they say, Sakura's voice wavering slightly while Sasuke's seems like he could care less.

"If the two of you don't do this there will be dire side effects for your team." He warns, affectively catching their attention.

"Yes sir" they both reply yet again, this time with more enthusiasm. Saratobi just smiles, underneath his harsh exteriors he's really a nice man; his own grandson is a great shinobie, a teacher in fact much like Kakashi, and his great grandson is just starting out, learning the ropes to become a great shinobi.

'_I swear, if that dobe gets me in trouble I'm going to kill him._" Thinks Sasuke as he awaits the Hokage to continue.

~:~

"Leader-sama, I have gathered all the rouge shinobi you have requested. They await you in the foyer sir." States a woman with blue hair and a labret stud her almost yellow eyes uncaring as the leader gets up and heads towards the door.

"Very well, let's go meet the new members of the Akatsuki, Konan." Is all that he states before entering the foyer.

Upon fully entering it, all eyes are on them; the leader with orange colored hair, multiple piercings and Rinnegan eyes. Looking around the room he notes that Konan did a good job in gathering everyone he requested. "I will pare you with your partner. You will stay with them until either one or both of you die." He proclaims, pausing to let that sink in and for the affect. The power in his voice reflecting everything about him; "Deidara and Sasori, Kukuzu and Hidan, Itachi and Kisame, Zetsu will be our intelligence."

"What about Tobi?" Asks Tobi, raising his hand as if he's in grade school, in doing so he earned a few odd glances from his comrades.

"Tobi, you will be with Konan and myself until further notice." And with that, Pein leaves.

"Your rooms have been prepared. Rest today, tomorrow we assign you missions." And then Konan left as well, the room growing quiet as this new information set in.

"So, what are we supposed to do in our free time, un?" Deidara asks no one in particular. The mouth on his hand chewing on some clay, a very bored look plastered on his face as he glances to his new 'partner'. '_I wonder what's up with that guy… he doesn't look like he can do much._'

~:~

Back at the Brotherhood camp, Naruto was busing himself, being a firm believer in 'Idle hands are the Devils play things'. And besides that, he had already caused enough mischief as it was. Earlier he had switched Malik's favorite ink with some invisible ink he had found in a nearby village. While Malik was busying himself trying to figure out was wrong with the ink, Naruto had stolen some rather important scrolls from him, hiding them in Faheem's tent.

Later during lunch he had taunted Malik. With him having only one arm and Naruto having two, he attempted to hand feed Malik his lunch, stating "It has to be difficult for you to eat with only one arm." Malik had responded by throwing anything and everything he could get his hand onto at the man. It was then that Naruto was heard screaming "I was only trying to help!" as he ran away as quickly as he could finally hiding behind Hinata, knowing full well that Malik couldn't hurt her. To this, Malik warned "Altair, if I catch you when she's not around there will be Hell to pay!" before stomping back to his tent where he was heard yet again yelling "And someone find me those scrolls dammit!" Altair just laughed at this, Faheem looking at him suspiciously before asking "Altair, what did you do?" With this, they found a reason to fight. They fought over almost everything it seemed, from why the sky was blue all the way to if Altair had anything to do with Faheem's saddle being too loose today causing him to fall off his horse while riding through a fairly deep river. Of course Altair was the culprit, but he would never admit to it so he fought for his 'innocence' in the matter. All the while Hinata just watched, amused but at the same time wondering if she should do anything to stop it, it was Malik who stopped the fight, sending them off to the training arena like children. There he caused even more trouble, beating each and every opponent without even trying, until that is Hinata entered the ring. With her slap still fresh in his mind he set out to teach her a lesson. The two fought, matching each other blow for blow. The crowed had grown rather large; bets had also made its way into the fight. Most betting that Hinata would win the others saying it was Altair who would be victorious.

Him and Hinata had traded insults in the fight, Hinata favoring "You fight like a woman Naruto, maybe you should be training more in the village." While Naruto responded with "If I can fight like you, I have no worries then, I do believe I taught you well all those years ago."

The crowd new he was in the dog house, so they couldn't help but laugh a little as the fight continued. Naruto stealing kisses and whispering sweet nothings until Hinata was clumsy and flustered enough in her attacks for Naruto to disarm her.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Naruto's 'Private' training was much like that first. On Tuesday while Malik was bathing Naruto decided that it would be fun to steal his clothes. At first he had planned to leave him women's clothing but after some thought, he decided to leave poor Malik with nothing. While Malik was still bathing Naruto had managed to slip a harmless snake into Faheem's tent while he was still sleeping, his reasoning? "That lazy, good for nothing novice needs to be taught to wake up earlier." Then he went to cause more suffering for Faheem and Malik, first Malik. In Malik's tent sat a set of scrolls, unused and he was sure uncounted. Stealing one he wrote a 'love' letter to Malik from Hinata still holding that grudge from her slap. Plus, he knew Malik had a thing for her. He left this note in plain sight, making his hand writing so close to hers you could barely tell the difference.

As soon as this was done, he pocketed some ink and a brush returning to Faheem's tent to add a few adjustments to his old friends sleeping habits. As soon as he was done he heard Malik's cry of rage "AAAllttaiiirrrr!" that was when Faheem woke up, the snake slithering right beside his face and it's tongue flicking in and out tasting him, looking for fear. Faheem sprang to his feet, screaming as he did so. He knew exactly who was behind this, Altair. With a grunt of anger he stomped out of the tent, still unaware of the drawings on his face. There he caught a very guilty Naruto trying to act natural as he walked away. Suddenly there was laughter to his right, his comrades falling over and pointing at him, "What are you laughing at?" he asks through bared teeth. "Your face!" one of the Assassins replies through his laughter "Altair! What did you do?" he yells running for the river to view his reflection.

Altair was dying of laughter as soon as he was out of sight of Faheem, forgetting all about an enraged Malik who had come stomping through the camp uncaring on all the stares and whispers. Before Naruto knew it Malik stood before him, daggers in his eyes "Give me back my clothes Altair."

"Oh, hi Malik why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Altair if you don't give them back right now…" Malik was stating until he was interrupted by two familiar voices.  
>"Malik!" came a timid voice from behind him, his face paling as he heard Hinata's voice he could almost hear her blush.<p>

"Altair, I know you're behind this, give him back his clothes." Then as if an afterthought "You were right Hinata, we should have come sooner…"

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto stated, trying to convince them he's innocent.  
>"Oh? Then who took his clothes, snuck a snake into Faheem's tent as well as draw in his face?" Colombina stated as she saw the snake finally slithering out of Faheem's tent then went to Malik's side with arms crossed over chest to stare Naruto down with a still fuming Malik.<p>

"…fine. I'll go get your clothes…" he states in defeat trudging back to his tent.

Hours later Faheem could be heard yelling out for Altair to show himself, finally washing off all the ink that Altair had painted on his face.

~:~

When lunch came around Naruto attempted to feed Malik once again, the only difference this time was that Malik had added chasing and cussing Altair out as he threw anything and everything at him. Once again Naruto could be heard screaming "I was only trying to help!" Before he hid behind Colombina yet again who just sighed.

"Malik, now calm down, you shouldn't expect so much from Naruto right now. You know better than anyone that Altair is just anxious to get back to his village now that you have told him that he's got some missions." Colombina chided Malik, a soft smile on her face as Naruto's grin just grew. He knew Colombina would always have a way to get him out of trouble. "And besides that, you of all people should know that Naruto isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box…" she added with a sly smirk.

"Yea, listen to my Bi… wait…" after a few moments of silence Naruto was storming off in the direction of the make shift stables while Malik was laughing his heart out and Colombina with a mischievous smile on her face.

"How dare she! She's supposed to be on my side… not his…" Naruto seethes as he finally comes to his horse. A toffee colored mare with a white spot on her muzzle. Altair had yet to name her, especially after his more favored stallion had died years ago. Those damn Templars, he had made them pay for what they did to his horse. That was when the idea struck him, seeing Faheem's horse tethered there and seeming ready to ride.

~:~

When training came around Altair took it upon himself to teach the novice's how it was done. He had instructed them in throwing knives and fighting with a sword as well as the Assassins signature fighting stance. That was when Hinata was about to try her hand again at beating him, but she was too late and Faheem had taken the opportunity.

"What happened to you Faheem? You look like you didn't quite make it to the restroom." Mocks Altair, Faheem's pants were soaked and his shirt wasn't all that far off.

"You loosened my horse's saddle stronzo!" Faheem yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who kept his head down to hide this guilty as sin grin.

"Now, now Faheem it's not nice to say such mean things." Naruto chided, mocking a parent's stance as they discipline a child. That was when Faheem started the fight.

Altair ultimately won, Faheem giving him a run for his money. "What is wrong 'Altair', growing old after all these years?" Faheem baits a smirk on his face; the rage of what Naruto had done now gone in light of some healthy competition.  
>"Not me my brother but you. You look like your about to fall over dead." Laughs Naruto as Faheem pants, attempting to catch his breath. A ghost of a chuckle escaping both men's lips Faheem opening his mouth for a witty response only to be interrupted.<p>

"Enough of this, we are to meet now." Sounded one of the Rafiqs dispatching the fight instantly.

~:~

"Everyone is to go back to their respected villages, we will call everyone back together when we have more information on these groups." States Malik, his voice loud and strong like that of their former master Al Mualim. "These groups are shrouded in mystery still, we can't take action. Just as well, we have lost the location of the Apple… again. Orochimaru's lackey's killed the last informant we sent in search of its whereabouts. We have already given each of you your assignments, go with safety and peace my brothers and sisters." Malik states stepping down from the platform and heading to his tent once again. Briefly Naruto wonders if he had found the 'love' note he, or rather, Hinata had left for Malik. Once Naruto was sure Malik was no longer going to announce anything he dragged Colombina away for private 'training'.

~:~

"Kakashi, Naruto will be back soon. What are you planning to do?" Saratobi asks, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was bright, and hung high in the sky. The town's people were bustling all over the town, un-aware of what might become of that nuisance they had come to know and love.

"We're going to go on as if nothing has changed. Training will resume as normal that includes missions. Sasuke and Sakura will get closer to him; we're all hoping that he will tell one if not both of them his secrets." Then as if it's an after he adds "We went to search Naruto's apartment, he had nothing unusual however we did find a picture of a girl around his age named Colombina."

"Hm… and you left everything as you found it?" Saratobi asks; this little bit of information doing little for their situation right now.

"Yes sir."

"Where did you find this picture?"

"It was in a small drawer in his TV cabinet in the living room, bottom left hand side."

"Hm… You're free to leave; I'll arrange a mission for your team as soon as Naruto is back." Then he was alone, the soft click of the door closing being the only sound that disturbs the silence.

~:~

"I talked to the Hokage this morning. He said they got word from Naruto that he's coming back early." Kakashi states, his two remaining students stopping their training to look at their sensei expecting more from him.  
>"Okay, what's the plan for training when he comes back?" Sakura asks wanting to impress Sasuke with thinking ahead.<br>"Yes, we'll be assigned a mission." Kakashi replies, Sasuke just grunts in response to this. "We'll try to get Naruto to show his true self, or this other side of himself on this mission. Which means we need to do anything we can to provoke him somehow."

"What is our mission going to be?" Sakura asks green eyes innocent and full of curiosity.

"He hasn't assigned one yet." Kakashi replies, finally looking away from his book. "Why aren't you two training?"

~:~

"There you are Naruto, Malik wishes to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment." Naruto replies, giving Colombina a quick hug and kiss "I'll see you later."

"Safety and Peace brother." Naruto states, walking into Malik's tent yet again without calling out for permission.

"Your presence here denies me both." Malik sighs "You need to head out now, go back to Konoha and get some rest. You are to be sent out on a mission tomorrow."

"Yes of course."

"And one more thing, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this… would you Altair?" Malik states, holding up the note 'Hinata' had left for him.

"What is it?"

"Never mind, just go." Malik states, a sigh escaping his lips as he shoos Naruto out.

~:~

"I need you to go and find something out for me." Saratobi states his back turned once again to the ANBU he had called back to his office.

"Who may I ask am I seeking information on?" asks the ANBU member taking in all the information without even thinking.

"Her name is Colombina. She's all we have in connection to Naruto and this organization he's in."

"Yes sir. May I know what she looks like or a last name?"

"This is all I have to go on. Her picture is in Naruto's apartment, in a small drawer in his living room."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave."

~:~

"Art should be spontaneous!" yells Deidara, his face shinning as he explains his views of art.

"No, it should be eternal, so that all generations can look onto it with aw." States Sasori, a somewhat amused look on his face. Deidara on the other hand was getting irritated with his new partner's views on art. "If it's eternal then it'll fade in meaning and looks." Deidara retorts, his one eye shinning with a fire.

"Those two are already fighting?" Kisame asks no one in particular. Itachi just watched them, face expressionless, fighting back the emotion that was welling up in him. Watching Sasori and Deidara fight reminded him of his past, how Sasuke and him would 'fight' over small things as well. "Their annoying." Is all that he states, voice flat and onyx eyes hollow.

"Hiidaann!" yells Kukuzu from somewhere in the hideout just as Hidan ran into the foyer where the others where now sitting. "Hey you guys. If Kukuzu asks, I never came through here." He states before running off again, his maniacal laughter echoing back to them as yet again Kukuzu calls out his name in a fit of rage.

Moments later he was storming into the foyer, interrupting Sasori in his explanation of art and its meaning. "Where did he go?" He growls, eyes throwing daggers at everyone in the room. "Tobi knows where Hidan went!" Tobi practically yells seeming to come out of nowhere affectively scaring Deidara who then proceeded to yell at him not noticing a deadly and pissed off Kukuzu stomping towards him.

"Quiet Deidara! Tobi, where did he go?" He yells, affectively catching their attention.

~:~

"Zetsu, go and gather information on this object called the Apple of Eden." Pein says, eyes searching Zetsu's eyes for any hint of either defiance or betrayal. "We need to know where it is before our enemy does."

"Who is this enemy?" White Zetsu asks timidly, not wanting to over step his boundaries. "It doesn't matter who our enemy is you idiot. Only that we have them." Replies black Zetsu, Pein looking on with amusement as the two half's of Zetsu argue it out.

"The last known place it was located was in Nami no Kuni. Sources tell us it may have been moved from there." Konan says, eyes scanning over the letter that had been sent from one of their contacts, her amber eyes looking over at her companion as she informed Zetsu of what was last known of its location.

"And what does it look like?" he asks, curious as to why they are making such a big deal of this one item.

"Like this." Pein says, holding his hand out in Konan's direction as she shows him a picture of the Apple of Eden. Its rustic gold colors reminding Zetsu of Konan's eyes and its size that of an apple though why they called it an apple he couldn't figure it out. It seemed to have some kind of writing or map on it as well. It was definitely an odd looking artifact.

~:~

It was already late noon when Kakashi finally decided that it was a good time to stop training. "Well, I'll see you guy's tomorrow six o'clock sharp." Kakashi states already turning to leave them and go talk with his old team yet again.

'_What is he talking about? He'll be late as usual, might as well sleep in until about eight._' Sakura's inner self states, rolling her eyes she glances back at the Uchiha in hopes of finally catching his attention. "So, Sasuke-kun, do you want to grab some ramen or something?" she asks, hope in her eyes.

"No." is all that he said after a moment of looking at Sakura as if she was crazy. Then he turned to train yet again '_If I stay at this pace, I'll never be able to kill Itachi._'

~:~

"Tobi, where did Hidan go?" Kukuzu yells once again at a cowering Tobi.

"He went that way." Replied Sasori, already tired of Kukuzu's yelling, he pointed down the hall that Hidan had only recently ran down. With this knowledge Kukuzu went storming down the hall, screaming profanities at Hidan and talking of how he was going to kill him once he was in his grasp.

"Do you think that was a wise decision?" Kisame asks amusement evident in his face and voice.

"I don't really care if it was wise or not, as long as it shuts him up or gets him away from me." Sasori replies, closing his yes and already enjoying the peace and quiet left in Kukuzu's wake.

"You're all so annoying." Complains Itachi, his emotion finally under control he stands and starts to his room. Kisame following shortly after, wanting to know more of his new partner and give a piece of advice on how to stay on his good side.

"What do you want?" Itachi questions, onyx eyes changing to his Mangekyo Sharingan, a warning sign to Kisame to tread carefully.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to train." Kisame sweats, lying through his teeth and Itachi could tell.

"If you dare try to cross me Kisame, I will kill you." Itachi reassures, crimson eyes changing back to his normal onyx ones. "Go away, I wish to be alone."

~:~

At the end of the day, Naruto had gone back to the training grounds. That is where Hinata challenged him yet again, losing multiple times and each time challenging him yet again. Once, Hinata had almost beaten him, Naruto getting distracted as he heard Malik calling his name. It was brief, but Hinata saw and took that opportunity. Taking her short blade she attacks, staying low to the ground as she was taught. But Naruto saw this opening and adjusted moving out of her way just in time. Coming up behind her he releases his hidden blade, holding it to her throat daring her to move.

"What is it Malik? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yes, yes I can see that. I need to have a word with you brother. Come to my tent immediately… and let Hinata go. You two have trained enough for the time being." Malik states waving his hand in front of his face as if to clear a stench, turning, he walks back to his tent fully expecting Naruto to follow. Slowly Naruto puts his arm down and takes a step back from Hinata. "Safety and Peace my friend" he states holding his hand out for her to take. She just stares at him, lavender eyes full of either hate or envy, he can't decide. "You know, you should wear your hood more often."

"Why?" she asks, completely lost as to the sudden randomness of his statement.

"That way, if you give people dirty looks they can't see it. It's going to get you killed one of these days… Dama Rossa." He states a smirk on his face as well as in his voice. Hinata's face in shock at his insolence, Altair new she didn't like to be called that anymore. Just as she was about to retort however she found Altair already walking away, her anger boiling up inside her, she grabbed for a throwing knife aiming for his back, she was about to throw it when Colombina got in the way.

"You shouldn't do that Hinata. Altair is just anxious to start on a mission; you know how he hates to stay in one place for too long." She reminds her, eyes full of compassion and sympathy for Hinata. With a sigh she putts the knife away "You're right, I guess it's just something I have to get used to… again." To this Colombina just laughs, her old friend ever present even in this form.

"Come, we should go and start packing, we leave for our villages tomorrow." Colombina states, walking back to the women's area. "Oh, and I have one more curious story to tell you that happened only recently."

"Really? It doesn't involve yours and Naruto's private 'training' does it?" Hinata asks cautiously seeing her friend blush she lightly laughs. "Don't be so surprised, it's not that difficult to figure out."

"No, it doesn't involve that… It involves Alexander, Assassin leader in Cyprus. Or as he's called now a days 'Sai'."

"Hm… I know Alexander from way back when but this Sai… I can't say I know him." So Hinata listened patiently to her friends retelling of the event, growing ever curious as to why Malik would wonder about such things.

"Malik, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, why are you not headed back to the village?"

"…"

"I thought as much. Go back to your village immediately Naruto. I will be staying there for a few weeks, while you are in the Hidden Mist on your missions."

"Yes Malik, I will head out shortly. I just…"

"Your things are already packed and ready to go. Now, leave."

~:~

'_Well, at least I'll finally be busy._' Naruto thinks as he grabs his things and heads back to the Village, already changed to that orange outfit he hated so much, Colombina waiting for him at the outskirts of their camp, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll miss you Naruto." She states, standing on tip toes to give him a kiss.

"I'll miss you to." Naruto replies once they pull apart, his eyes are kind and gentle as he looks down at her. "My missions are taking me to the Hidden Mist Village, I'll write to you whenever I get the chance."

"I'll be looking for you letters…"

~:~

"_Ghaa! Why do I have to come back to this dump?_" Naruto thinks as he walks into the room, his eyes quickly searching over everything to make sure nothing was disturbed. Satisfied he goes to his room, dropping his bags he goes to rummage through his drawers for a clean set of pajamas. Opening them he found that some of his clothes looked as if they had been moved recently. "_I wonder who was going through my stuff… ah it's probably nothing…_" His sleep was restless; dreams of Altair's life flickering through his mind as yet another DNA sequence is synced.

His alarm went off at five a.m., rubbing the sleep from his eyes he switches the alarm to off. Yawning he stretches, crawling out of bed he strolls over to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror before heading to the living room he decides to splash cold water on his face. Groaning he walks away from the mirror, not bothering to dry his face. His morning routine hadn't changed since Altair's time; still consist of sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and stretching. The only that did change was how much of each he does, almost doubling now with Naruto's body. Once his workout is done he moves to breakfast, he had taken a liking to ramen some time ago it was fast and easy to make. Malik knew exactly how bad of a cook he could be, each time poor Malik had sampled his food he sat in bed vomiting his stomach out. Colombina has yet to try his cooking, Malik keeps sparing her from the pain and suffering that he has gone through so many times. After breakfast, he takes a cold shower. Letting the water fall over his body he can't but help think about his mission, how good it'll feel to have his hidden blade in use once again.

Putting on that dreaded orange suit yet again he spends time meditating, reading his psyche for that facade he has to wear while here. He hated the Uchiha and his insolent tongue, despised Sakura and her attitude towards him and then there was his 'sensei' Kakashi, how he loathed that man. Always teaching him useless lessons, the latest are his 'teamwork' emphasis. Altair was always a loner type; he preferred solitude over any type of teamwork unless of course it was Colombina.

~:~

"So, this is where Altair has been staying…" mumbled Malik as he strolled through the village luggage strung over his shoulder. '_This is a nice place… Altair should be grateful he's living here. I wonder where he lives anyway…_'

"Hey, you guys! Wait up!" yells an all too familiar voice, Malik could already feel a headache starting.  
>"Well, hurry up Naruto! We don't have all day, Kakashi sensei will there any minute now." Scolded another voice, this one female, looking around Malik finally catches Naruto almost tripping at the feet of a girl with pink hair. '<em>That must be Sakura… wow, Altair was right her voice is annoying.<em>' Malik chuckled at the thought as much as from the idea of finally agreeing with Altair on something. '_I wonder then where the other two are… what were their names? Sasgay? No… um Sasuke? Yea that was it… and the other one… was Kakashi? Yea, I'm pretty sure those are right…_' Then he caught sight of an irritated child with what looked like dark blue hair annoyingly awaiting his team mates to catch up already. Yet, he never did catch sight of Naruto's superior here.

Moments later they were walking down road, side by side like a team. Naruto his hyperactive self, yelling something about how he was going to become Hokage and then 'Believe it!' while fist pumping. At this Malik almost busted out into a fit of laughter, he had never seen Altair act like that.

Naruto hearing what sounded like a familiar stifled laugh stops to look around in search of its source. That's when he caught a glimpse of Malik, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Looking back at his team to make sure they didn't notice he had stopped he looks back at Malik, flipping him off and mouthing the words 'Fuck off'. Once again Malik was fighting off fits of laughter.

~:~

Once the first mission was complete, catching a cat which by the way scratched the hell outta Altair's face and left him seething, they went back to the office. The only ones the Hokage was willing to give were simple tasks such as babysitting some three year old, shopping with some lady and digging up potatoes. With these Naruto threw a fit, complaining that they were too easy and weren't even real Ninja missions. As a reward, he got hit on the head by Kakashi this time. Yet again, Altair was seething.

'_What is wrong with these people? Everyone was thinking it, I was just saying it. That's no reason to hit me! I swear the first chance I get I'm going to kick their ass'!' _ That was when the Hokage thought it was his duty to lecture him on the ranks and how missions were arranged, he should have saved his breath. Naruto was more interested in talking about a ramen he had the night before.

Once the Hokage had established that Naruto really didn't care he decided to see if he can teach the kid a lesson, sending them on the mission Malik had stated; protecting the bridge builder. Now, Altair was smiling in victory.

~:~

While everyone else slept on the way to the Hidden Mist Village, Naruto was up contemplating and running through his missions from Malik. Kill Zabuza and Haku while protecting his 'team', find information on this Kisame character. '_I wonder if this Kisame is even in this village…_'

When they had finally arrived Naruto was struggling to keep his composure with the old man. Sakura had already knocked him upside the head multiple times. Altair's persona was cussing like a sailor all the while.

~:~

"Orochimaru-sama, the Akatsuki are on the move." Kabuto says, keeling in front of Orochimaru who seemed to be more interested in the cup he was holding. His left hand propping up his head as his eyes dimly reflected the cup in the damp, moss smelling room. The walls were lit with only candles every yard or so, the halls being the same way. The screams and moans of the poor souls that were now his test subjects were no longer heard; apparently Orochimaru had finished his 'test'.

"Is that so… well then looks like we'll have to start working for our goal as well." He practically purrs, taking a sip from the cup he moans slightly as the taste awakens his taste buds. The rich liquid reminding him of blood, only this was a concoction he had made to try and make his current body last longer. Who knew how long it would take to find a new vessel, let alone to prepare that vessel once they had chosen a suitable one.

Kabuto then stands up; a smirk on his face because he knows all too well what his master has in store for this world. "Are we going to need new test subjects?"

"Yes, I believe we are…"

~:~

"You're lucky you can't die Hidan." Kukuzu says a devilish look on his face as yet again hating that he got stuck with him, of all people.

"Why did you have to so mean Kukuzu." Complains Hidan, scratching at the stiches Kukuzu had given him after he had finished venting. "Why are we going out… that bastard Pein hasn't even given us a mission yet."

"Stop complaining, if we're going to be traveling we need money. Therefore we bounty hunt people on this list." He states while holding the book up for Hidan to see.

"Fine, but you better let me do my ritual when we get into a fight. Jashin is getting anxious for another sacrifice."

"Alright, just don't take long."

"Hahaha that wasn't very nice! It really hurt!" Yelled Hidan as their target just stares in awe as he just pulls the sword from his chest.

"Who are you?" they cry out as Hidan's scythe lashes out barely cutting their flesh drawing the smallest bit of blood.

"I am a worshiper of Jashin. If you convert maybe then Jashin will spare you!" he cries out again, a maniacal almost animalistic look in his eye. "But I suppose you're too late now!" he grins licking the blood from his scythe and drawing his gods symbol of the ground in blood. The victim just watching in horror as his skin changes, their eyes darting to Kukuzu almost expecting him to jump in the fight looking back to Hidan they get ready for another attack never expecting him to wound himself.

~:~

Altair had a wonderful idea, try to scare the crap out of his employer. It was brilliant! '_This has to spice up this stupid mission._' It was settled, mischief was now Altair's middle name. Looking around as if he had heard something he throws a kunai in the direction of some rustle in the nearby shrubs. He knew it was nothing but a rabbit or something but it was just what he needed. With his back still turned to his comrades he smiles, judging by the sounds of it his plan worked. His excuse when nothing happened? "Hm… it was just a mouse I figured as much." Again, it was all Altair could do to not laugh as Sakura started yelling at him and then the old man. Kakashi reminded him that these were deadly weapons, he should be more careful with them but Naruto didn't listen, he was too busy trying not to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Sooo I realize I'm early in putting this one up, I was kinda surprised when I got all those messages saying soo many peoples had faved or watched this series so I wanna thank everyone who did either/or and whats not. Reviews and critiques are always welcome, don't be shy, I would love to hear from you (: oh and one more thing... I re-wrote the ending of this... haha I'm very picky with my writings haha  
>Aannywaayy back to the story! (Okay, so I went back and fixed he Hokage with Mizukage, if you find some that I missed please let me know)<br>**

~:~

The mission was pretty simple so far, at least the one that was handed out by the village. The only problem was when the old man lashed out at him, God in heaven knew Altair would have killed the man in an instant for his insolence. But Naruto kept his cool, spazing out every now and then as a response to something the old man said. When Sakura hit him hard over the head that was when he almost lost it, rage boiled in his stomach and heart. How he would have liked to teach her to have respect.

Seconds later they were ducking to try and avoid a sword; Naruto fell flat on his stomach eyes sharp looking for its source. '_How the hell did they sneak up on us?' _Naruto thought as he slowly got up, he could feel his comrade's eyes on his back. When he looked the sword over yet again he saw a man standing on the hilt. His body language saying he was a deadly ninja. After a moment of silence Kakashi spoke up, introducing the rouge ninja as Zabuza. '_So, this is my target.' _Naruto thought as he looked the man over, trying to determine how skilled the man might be. Naruto knew he couldn't do anything, at least not in front of everyone '_If I can just isolate him and keep these nuisances away…_'

Kakashi then took charge, telling his students to keep their client safe, so Naruto and his team mates fell back forming a triangle. Naruto preferred the hidden blade, having mastered and preferred it over all the others at his disposal. But now, he's forced to use a kunai knife, so small and inconsequential compared to all his other weapons. It would hardly do him any good in a fight like this, he briefly wondered if those who had assigned it to combat usage had really thought it through. Once his mind was back on the task at hand, his face stern and emotionless, so much so it rivaled if not surpassed the Uchiha's, this little fact wasn't lost on his team. As Kakashi raised his headband Naruto took special note of the red eye hiding beneath it. Altair finally swallowed his pride and asked what the Sharingan was, Sasuke and Zabuza replied explaining what it does and that it's a bloodline trait for the Uchiha clan. Naruto not only took great care at remembering this but also that little fun fact about Kakashi being on this villages Bingo book, not only that but he was known as the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. So it didn't really surprise Naruto when he said Kakashi's nickname was the Copycat ninja. Looking around Naruto noticed that he had to cover for Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked like she was in a whole other world staring in awe at Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't far behind, staring Kakashi down, completely obliviant of his surroundings. Naruto briefly wondered how he could have gotten stuck with such a stupid worthless group.

His team was surprised when Zabuza suddenly vanished and re-appeared on the water. His hands formed for a jutsu. It was all Altair could do to stay in Naruto's persona and not snap at Sakura and Sasuke when they stated the obvious. His irritation building up to a boiling point when Kakashi just stood there, letting their enemy accomplish whatever jutsu they started instead of taking advantage of their blind spots. Being the 'sensei' Kakashi took control, saying it would go after him first. Somehow Naruto doubted that since the old bridge builder was his target.

While Zabuza was still missing from their view Altair was weary, eyes darting using Eagle vision every now and then to try and get an idea of where this Zabuza was hiding. Kakashi took note of the slight difference in Naruto's eyes when he used Eagle vision; he knew the boy didn't have a bloodline trait like the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's.

Sasuke took note of the stance Naruto took, it was different. They hadn't gone over stances like it in the academy nor had he ever heard of any shinobi using one that even resembled this. The way he held the kunai, it was like he had done this a thousand times over many, many years. This was definitely not the annoying knuckle headed Naruto he had come to know and tolerate. Sakura on the other hand was more concerned with their enemy to notice anything strange with Naruto who thought she resembled a deer caught in headlights. It seemed that Altair was getting most of the information he needed here, although some of what he was learning was about this man's past… he needed to know relevant things like fighting style and why this man deserved to die. He had learned from Al Mualim that it wasn't good enough to do something simply because you're told to but because you have come to the same conclusion.

For now though he's learned that Zabuza was fast, when he killed, his victims didn't realize they had died until they stood in the afterlife. At this little bit of information he could hear the fear in his comrades intake of breath, Naruto did nothing but tense reading himself for anything and everything. "Fail and we only lose our lives." Kakashi says, Naruto almost laughed at that, a smirk forming on his lips as Sakura replied "How can you say that?"

Naruto took note and expressed his thoughts as to the mist "It's getting thicker… keep a sharp eye you guys." His voice surprising every one including the bridge builder with its authority and strictness, Kakashi just taking Naruto's advice and scanning the area yet again and the old bridge builder explaining the layout of the mist village and informing him that the mist is an ever present thing. When Naruto lost sight of Kakashi he picked up on someone's presence. He couldn't tell just yet who it was until he heard the voice of Zabuza; he was naming off all the instant kill points as well as the fatal injury spots. There were eight that he mentioned, he was trying to decide where he wanted to strike.  
>Naruto could tell that Sasuke was starting freak out, his posture and breathing had become sloppy. Kakashi had cleared the mist with some jutsu technique that Naruto didn't really care for; all he cared for was killing this blood thirsty enemy before he killed any of them. When Kakashi promised to protect them Naruto hardly paid attention, when he said he wasn't about to let his comrades die Naruto made a noise of agreement. '<em>I won't allow what happened at Solomon's temple so many years ago to happen again.<em>' Altair swore scanning the area once again with Eagle vision. However despite this his enemy still managed to get inside their triangle, Naruto acting quickly turned and using the kunai knife stabbed him in one of the areas he had stated earlier only to realize that it was just a water clone. Kakashi stood and watched as Naruto then grabbed another kunai, the one still in the clone and turned to throw that one out of the way and strike the one that appeared in front of Sasuke hitting in the shoulder. He could tell that both Sasuke and Sakura were terrified at this point; they were no good to him only more work.

"Don't be shy." Naruto taunts him welcoming him forward with a smirk on his face. Kakashi just watches in shock '_Is Naruto really doing this?_'

"Don't mock me boy…" Zabuza growls when he got hit from another one of Naruto's kunai this time in another one of the vital areas of the body only then did Naruto realize it was another clone. Gritting his teeth he scanned the area, slowly turning in a circle. Trying to help, Kakashi ended up getting himself caught in some sort of water jutsu, rolling his eyes Naruto stood and watched to see what new trick was going to happen now. The mist was back, Naruto's Eagle vision doing most of his seeing this time around when he gets a kick to the stomach, his comrades still doing nothing but being a burden to protect. Finally Sasuke comes alive, Naruto grunting in irritation as the Uchiha just runs directly at the enemy throwing kunai at him. "Sasuke no, stand back and let me handle this." Naruto says, taking his jacket off and putting one of the hidden blades on. He knew this was reckless but he needed to make sure his team stayed alive and how things were going so far he wasn't sure that would happen if he didn't act now. When Sasuke finally got out of the way Naruto took the fight, dodging the sword and landing blows with enough force to break or fracture bones. Finally he struck Zabuza's neck releasing the hidden blade as he did so. His team in shocked silence as Naruto stood from his crouch over the water that had made up the clone, danger and death in his eyes. Making his way to the real Zabuza he calls out "Are you okay Kakashi sensei?"

"Y-yea I'm fine Naruto…"

"Release him now if you want to live." Naruto warned his tone of voice deep with anger and death. He could hear his comrades behind him take in a sharp breath of air in surprise or fear, he couldn't quite place it.

"I think I'll hold on to him just a while longer." Zabuza taunted, not taking Naruto's threat seriously.

Pulling a kunai out from his pouch Naruto charged the enemy, staying low to the water like he was taught, throwing the kunai at the man's shoulder he had hoped it would prompt him to release the jutsu. While Zabuza was distracted with the kunai Naruto jumped in the air and like old times the last thing Zabuza would have seen was Naruto's crouched jump resembling an Eagle as it attacks its prey. Unfortunately someone else had beaten him to it, it wasn't Kakashi's doing either but instead someone in a mask. When Kakashi saw them he said something about him being ANBU, however Naruto wasn't really buying it but he couldn't really risk drawing any more attention to himself like that again. Walking away he grabs his jacket and stands next to the bridge builder who was looking a little uncomfortable at the proximity, taking a deep breath Naruto asks "Can we go now?" as if nothing had happened in the past two to two and a half hours.

When night finally came around and everyone had fallen asleep Naruto walked off, when he thought he was far enough from 'base' he changed into his Assassin outfit. Latching on his hidden blades he stretched a few times, making sure the throwing knives and short blade on his upper back weren't going to bother him in any way. This simple action gave a sense of relief, a sense of security that he hadn't felt for some time while in the village. He finally felt like himself yet again, when he finished hiding his things; clothes, head band and pouch containing his ninja weapons and a few extra luggage, he started off in the direction of the rafiq that cares for this area. He needed to learn more on his targets.

Unknown to him Kakashi had followed; Naruto's confidence was always going to be his downfall. Staying close enough to see what Naruto was doing but far enough not to get noticed, he found it odd that he would go into the city. What was even stranger was how he chose to make his way through the place; it was like he had been here before. He ran on the roof tops instead of going through the streets, jumping distances while using barely any chakra if any to do so. Once he almost fell but caught the ledge in time.

A couple of times a guard or two had spotted Naruto, as a reaction he threw kunai at him. Or at least that's what Kakashi thought they were until further examination showed them to be nothing more than throwing knives from the Middle East somewhere. The deadly precision of his accuracy made Kakashi wonder exactly who Naruto really was, and what he was up to.

Catching back up to Naruto, Kakashi found him surveying the area on top of a building. That's when he got caught red handed, with nowhere to hide and Naruto's keen Eagle eye marking him glow yellow. With a walk that showed power and superiority Naruto made his way to his 'sensei'.

"I suggest you leave and forget this." Naruto hisses, eyes sharp and so very different somehow compared to how Kakashi normally sees them, maybe they contained a hint of danger or death.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asks, seeming to ignore Naruto's piece of advice. His concern for the tone of voice Naruto had used hidden under the idea that he could take Naruto down in a fight.

"Work, now leave." With a shove Naruto sent Kakashi reeling backwards, barely catching himself he stares at Naruto in disbelief. When Naruto took a step forward he took a step back. He didn't know all that he was capable of, or what weapons he had on him as well. He could see a sword of some sort on his hip, knew he had throwing knives somewhere and what looked like a hunting knife on his back but what else could he have? Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to find out like this.

"Naruto, as your superior I demand that you tell me what this is all about. What organization you're in and what are these 'Templars'." Kakashi states, squaring his jaw and taking on the look of an ANBU, a kunai knife dangling in his right hand. He was utterly shocked when Naruto just laughed, it was short and surprisingly deep but still.

"You think I listen or answer to you?" Naruto spat, humor and attitude dripping from his words, Kakashi could hardly see his face. Naruto's hood was still up; he preferred it that way just like Altair. The only thing Kakashi could make out barely was Naruto's eyes. "If you don't want to die then leave… 'sensei'." Naruto says in mock respect. That is when Kakashi took Naruto's bait and attacked. He was not about to tolerate being talked to like that, especially by one of his own students.

With a steady and skilled hand Naruto had Kakashi beat in no time at all, he barely broke a sweat. "If you follow me again I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto says, death flickering in his eyes as he releases one of his hidden blades and holds it to Kakashi's face to make his intentions loud and clear. Gulping Kakashi just nods, for the first time he's actually scared of Naruto, his palms sweaty as he drops the kunai and holds his hands up in a show of defeat.

With a smirk on his face he pulls Kakashi up with him, shoving him in the direction of 'base' he waits to make sure he was actually going back. When Kakashi was out of sight Naruto turned and jumped down into the now open Bureau.

"Safety and Peace brother." Naruto announces as he enters the office, his heart light as memories of the good old days flood this thoughts.

"To you as well brother," replies the rafiq bowing his head slightly "Malik has sent word that you would arrive here soon enough. Tell me, who is it that you intend to kill this time?"

"Their names are Zabuza Momochi and Haku, as far as I know he doesn't have a last name. What can you tell me of these men?" and so the night went on, the rafiq retelling what he heard or knew of about Naruto's targets, informing of the best places in the city to gather more information on them as well.

"You are right my friend, Haku is his only name. If you want more information on them go to the eastern part of the village, the poor district. There are rumors floating around there of your targets that I have yet to hear. Just as well check out the scrolls that the Mizukage keeps in the office in the middle of the city. You might find some useful information there as well. And one more place you might as well look into, in the market there are story tellers. One in particular seems to know things about these men that no one else does. These are the places you should go to, when you have done this come back and tell me all that you have found. "

"Very well, I must be headed back, safety and peace brother." And so Naruto was off, happy with the progress he had made tonight but also somewhat concerned about Kakashi having followed him. Not only was that a wrong move and showed that they were on to him but what if Zabuza had taken the chance to strike at the home? He had left them vulnerable, his comrades weren't good enough to protect themselves against this opponent let alone protect the family. With these thoughts, worry started to work its way to his heart, before he changed back into his hideous orange clothes he rushed back to base, scouting out the surroundings to make sure everything was safe then checking the innocent inside. He found everyone fast asleep save Kakashi who was sitting on the roof staring up at the moon. With a satisfaction that everyone was safe he finally went back to change, when he entered the home Kakashi had finally fallen back asleep and dawn was almost there. For the few hours that he had he slept he was like a rock, hidden blade covered by the orange sleeve just in case.

~:~

When morning came Naruto found he wasn't the first to wake up like he had wanted, instead Kakashi was already ready and busying himself with his morning routine. So Naruto took this time to see exactly how much he knew, walking out the house he goes to where Kakashi was training. '_This is just as important as the missions I was given, if Malik finds out before I do… I don't think he'll go easy on.'_ Naruto thinks as he starts to undo his jacket until he remembers the hidden blades are still on his forearms. Though he unzips the jacket he leaves it on, slowly he takes in a deep breath of the cool pre-dawn air. The slight fog and dew giving this land an enchanting look he hadn't seen for some time. "Kakashi, why did you follow me last night?" Naruto starts, not wanting to bead around the bush keeping his voice low though just in case Sakura or Sasuke should walk outside. He started his training as well as he awaited a reply from Kakashi, dropping to the ground to do pushups not really caring to count.

"Curiosity, I wanted to know where you had learned to fight like you did from." Kakashi states simply, his breath slightly irregular as he throws another kunai, missing the center by centimeters.

"Hm… and where do you think I learned all of that from?" he asked again, his pushups now being one handed.

"I don't know, you tell me…" Kakashi says, stopping to look down at the blond haired boy.

"If you start digging I promise I'll have to kill you. Don't make me do that Kakashi, just let me be." Then there was a stretched silence between the two, Kakashi remembering his encounter with him last night and Naruto thinking of home and what training was like in Masyaf.

Later on during the day when everyone had woken up Naruto had made up some excuse to go off and train on his own. It was time to start gathering information on his targets. He had changed once again into his Assassins outfit, hiding his clothes in the rafiqs bureau this time around.

When he had made it to the poor district he found some group of men talking in hushed voices by the tavern. Sitting on a bench nearby, he listens in on the conversation.

"I heard he's back." Says one man with a head band of where he works on.  
>"Who?" asks another, this one wearing a vest with the kanji symbols for fight.<br>"Zabuza, oh man this is bad." Answers the one with the head band.  
>"Yea, I heard he's one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Says a third guy.<br>"I heard that his broad sword can fix itself."  
>"Yea, it takes the iron from the blood of its victims. Or at least that's what I've heard. "<p>

That is all Naruto learned from this place, everyone else was talking about how the prices for goods had gone up or that they can't wait for the bridge to be built.

Next up was the middle of town where the story tellers are. He needed to find this person and question him. But first he needs a view point, to get a feel for the city, once he had found the spot he makes his way to the top, climbing and jumping from place to place. Reaching the top, the town below him is laid out like a map. Gathering which way he needs to head he looks for somewhere he can jump to. Seeing a cart of hay he does a leap of faith, moments later he's crawling out of the cart dusting the hay from his clothes.

Making his way to the story tellers he keeps an ear open for any stories that sound like they might be who he's looking for. When he finally he finds a man near the Mizukage's building who is telling rather odd stories. Listening he finds that the man does know something about his targets. When the man starts to move to another location Naruto follows, far enough behind to keep suspicion away but close enough to keep an eye on him. When he finally walks down an alley that's when Naruto makes his move, interrogating the man Naruto found that Haku's choice of weapon was senbon and that this can not only cause instant death but temporary death as well. '_I knew there was something wrong with them showing up like that._' Naruto thought as he finished hearing this detail. "What else do you?" he growled making the man cower near the wall of the building.

"He has a special ability. He can make Ice instantly and use them as weapons. Also, he can use a technique with demonic ice mirrors…" The man continued to describe this technique to Naruto finally at the end he begged for his life. Naruto ignored him and killed the man using his hidden blade, muttering for him to rest in peace now. "I'll have to do the Hokage's office tonight, when the building is empty." Naruto mutters walking away from the dead body.

~:~

Upon returning back to the house Naruto had found the group talking about Zabuza and that other one that showed up. He had arrived just in time to hear that Zabuza was still alive and come to the conclusion that that masked person was Haku. Naruto knew he should have gone through with his attack.  
>When Kakashi stated the saying amongst Shinobi 'Encountering suspicion the Ninja prepares quickly, hesitating leads to disaster', Naruto countered with "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." This statement caught everyone's thoughts.<br>"That's stupid, its self-defeating Naruto." Sakura says, pointing her finger to the roof as if she's reciting something to the teacher. Naruto just growls and glares at her before walking back outside leaving everyone to look in the direction he had gone.

Later on in the day Kakashi had thought it was a good idea to train them in walking up trees. Naruto of course had already mastered it; however he wanted to have some fun while he could. "I bet I can learn this faster and better than anyone else!" He yelled Sasuke takes on his challenge.

When they had started training Naruto had purposefully mismatched the chakra needed for this, while he watched Sasuke struggle to get the hang of it only to fall Naruto would laugh. Slowly however he finally tired of this game and showed that he could do it, reaching the highest branch he called down to them asking if he could do something else now. Looking up Kakashi could just see the orange from Naruto's outfit "Um, yea sure thing Naruto!" He calls up to him, when Naruto did the leap of faith into a rather large pile of leaves nearby Kakashi practically had a heart attack. Getting out from the pile of leaves Naruto just walks away not bothering to explain what had just happened to the group who are now just staring at him in disbelief.

~:~

When night fell Naruto set out to get those papers he needed, this time taking extra care that his team doesn't try to follow.

When he arrived at the building he made his way to an open window, sneaking up the building and into the room was a no problem. "Yes, just the room I needed to get into." He says when he starts to look around, finally finding a file on Zabuza but not Haku. "Hm… so… Zabuza is a master at water style…" and with that he replaced everything where he had found it.

Running on the rooftops Naruto made his way to the bureau, jumping down he could hear the rafiqs 'Safety and Peace brother' from the other room. When he entered the room Naruto replied with the same phrase.

"So, what have you learned about your targets?"  
>"That they both specialize in a form of water style, Zabuza uses water in its natural form being able to create a thick mist and use multiple techniques at once while Haku mainly deals with ice. Zabuza's sword is capable of fixing itself from the iron in blood and he killed his entire class at the graduation ceremony. Haku, its unknown where he came from only that he is now with this monster, he uses senbon as a weapon."<br>"Hm… very well here are the feathers. Come back when the deed is done. For now though rest." And with that Naruto headed into the foyer area and fell asleep on the stack of pillows near the water fall adjacent from the door.

In the morning Naruto headed back to the house.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asks once he sees Naruto walking into the house.  
>"I went out training last night and fell asleep in the woods." Naruto replies, looking Kakashi in the eyes daring him to question him further. When he didn't he went to find his comrades to make sure they were alright. He found them out side of the house, Sasuke training and Sakura with her feet dangling in the river. Sakura took notice of Naruto first "Hey Naruto, you here to train to?" she asks in a cheerful voice. Naruto could see slight fear in her eyes when she looked at him, when Sasuke looked at him Naruto saw curiosity in his eyes.<br>"Yea, might as well… So, what do you guys think of this Zabuza character?"  
>"Their strong…" is all Sasuke said before returning to his training. Sakura looks between the two, a dumb smile on her face. If only they knew what he knew, maybe then they would stand aside and let Naruto do his job. Naruto just got started on training, first fighting an invisible opponent then sparring with Sasuke.<p>

~:~

A couple of weeks passed and things were quiet, Naruto and the gang explored a couple of the areas in the forest and Naruto had run into Haku once. During this time he was unprepared, he talked to Haku and decided that the kid was innocent, just mislead. However he knew he would have no choice but to kill him when the time came. Later on that same day Sasuke and him had had an eating contest which resulted in both of them barfing their guts out and Sakura yelling at them. Kakashi only sighed and asked the family to forgive his students behavior.

Later on the gang went to the village minus Naruto who decided this was a good time to go off and train like a true Assassin. After a couple of hours he decides to go back to the house, wanting to at least clean up a little before heading to meet up with the others. Once he got there though, he knew instantly something was very wrong. Gritting his teeth he creeps up to a window, when he looked inside he saw the daughter of that old bridge builder cowering near the sink screaming slightly when some intruders made a movement towards her. One had white hair and makeup that made Naruto think of a mime while the other had a series of pony tales scattered along with an eye patch. On this one Naruto could see tattoo's spiraling up one arm and a couple of scars on his chest. They had some weapons but Naruto doubted they knew how to really handle them, however he wasn't about to take that chance with them having hostages.  
>Creeping to the roof Naruto entered the house through the back, sneaking around and finding the daughters little boy peeking around a corner, crying. Without trying to get the boys attention he moves behind the kid tapping his shoulder and putting a finger to his mouth he switched places with him. When the two intruders had their back turned Naruto made his move, releasing the double hidden blades he was still wearing he stabbed both in their stomach instantly killing them , "Are you alright?" he asks the woman, holding his hand out to help her up.<br>"Yes, thank you." Then she walks to her son, crying. Turning to thank Naruto and express her gratitude once again she finds that he disappeared.

'_I need to get to them now…' _Altair thinks as he quickly changes to his Assassins outfit, the two feathers the rafiq had given him snuggly tucked away in the folds of the belt.

~:~

When Altair arrived at the bridge his gut fell as he realized he was late. The mist was still alright, Kakashi was tied up with Zabuza and Sasuke had gotten himself trapped in Haku's Demonic Mirrors. '_Shit! Okay… Sasuke is in more danger than Kakashi, save him first.'_ He thinks, scanning the area for a way to get into the fight without being seen right away. Looking down the side of the bridge he notices that running along the side are some cracks that he can use as foot and hand holds. Silently he makes his way to Sasuke using these holds, making sure no to look down. Swimming wasn't exactly a talent of his, so falling was out of the question.

Peeking up from his spot moments later he finds he's already in front of Haku's mirrors, '_Good thing I'm already here… no more footholds to use beyond this point.' _Sasuke was defenseless, cowering in the middle of the circle as senbon rained down on him. Altair noticed that Sakura came running towards him, trying to throw him a kunai knife. Before it even passed the mirrors though Haku caught it, the look of defeat on Sasuke's face made Altair desperate to go to his aid. He knew though that he couldn't just jump in there without a plan no that was a suicidal idea. No, he had to think of a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sooo, I'm absolutely sorry that I'm extremely late in updating this story, I've had collage homework and then laptop problems but things are going smother now thankfully. **

**Okay, so if you read the last ch. Before I went and fixed its ending I'm srry 'bout this if it's a hassle. I just really didn't like it all that much. I do like how it came out now though haha, I hope you guys do to (: **

**Anyway, Thanks to everyone who faved the story, added it to their watch list, added me to fav and/or watch list and so on. Please, don't forget to comment. Criticism is always welcome! It helps us writers grow and get better at this… I would really love to hear from everyone about what they thought of the Ch. Or story so far, whether it's good or bad I don't care. I'll learn from anything! If u got questions or something I'm happy to answer them if I can, I don't bite…. Much haha jk jk Anyway, srry for the long prologue thing on to the story! **

**~:~**

Sasuke was drifting in and out of consciousness, fighting it with all his might. Altair could see him struggling to stay standing, this was a tough situation. He knew he's been in worse and escaped with his life, but the difference here is that he isn't alone.

Climbing up and over the side of the bridge he sits on his heels, staring at Sasuke motioning him to stay silent. "You're too soft Haku." Zabuza states, his voice slightly irritated when he looks back to see that Sasuke was barely seriously injured. Altair found this odd, twice already he had a barrage of senbon rain down on him. "Quit playing with your target and kill him already. I swear Haku, sometimes I think your more twisted than I Am."  
>"Sorry Zabuza, I'll finish quickly then." Haku replies taking his time to walk out of one of the mirrors. '<em>This is my chance, just need to get a little bit closer."<em> Altair thinks as he inches closer, staying low and quite, his mind totally focused on his target. Unfortunately Sakura saw him and started cheering him on. With a growl of frustration he glares at her, the hate in his eyes making her shut up instantly. When he glances back to Haku it was too late, his fist was coming down fast and landed hard on Altair's temple sending him reeling back. When he managed to catch himself he was met with a swift kick to the gut which landed him in the circle of the mirrors with Sasuke.  
>"It's nice of you to join us dobe." Sasuke mutters as Altair gets up, quickly he turns on Sasuke grabbing his collar and dragging him in close.<br>"Call me that again stronzo." Altair growls, the hate in his eyes making Sasuke close his mouth to any retort he was about to spit out. "It's because of your girlfriend I'm stuck in here with you. If she had kept quiet I would have killed this figlio d'un cane in an instant." He states as he shoves Sasuke away from him. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes Altair calms himself, when he opens his eyes again he scans the mirrors, Haku was in every single one of them. "Sasuke, try using your fire ball jutsu."

When Sasuke had gotten over his shock he replies while making the hand signs "She is not my girlfriend… Fire style, Fire ball Jutsu!" When the fire cleared Altair and Sasuke were disappointed to see the mirrors still there.

"It's going to take a lot more heat than that to melt these mirrors." Haku almost gloats, his voice sickeningly calm and peaceful.

Gritting his teeth Altair gets himself ready for the fight, he can feel Sasuke's fear growing slowly as he stands there beside him. The poor kid was practically shaking with fear, his breath erratic.  
>"Calm down Sasuke, I won't let you die."<br>"I feel so much safer now that you've said that." Sasuke says sarcastically. "So, what does stronzo mean?" he asks, scanning the mirrors both boys try to find the real one.  
>"It can mean a number of things, like prick, asshole and things like that…" Altair replies, his eagle vision not doing him any good in finding his target, so far all the reflections were red. Not a single gold aura to signify his target.<br>"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Sasuke asks trying to mask the fear of death with pride and over confidence, feigning irritation at the meaning of the word stronzo.  
>"We do nothing, I protect you and you stay out of my way as much as possible." Altair states in a matter of fact tone.<p>

"Sasuke! All you alright?" Sakura yells from the sidelines, her voice high pitched because of fear.

Growling both boys turn on her, Sasuke just giving her death glares and Altair fighting the urge to cuss her out.

"Go back to protect the bridge builder!" Altair yells to her while turning his attention back to the fight in front of him.  
>"Why? There has to be something I can do to help you guys!" She replies, desperation in her voice. Looking back at her Altair sees the need to be useful in her eyes. He had seen this look before, in the eyes of Kadar when he had tagged along with Malik and him so many years ago in the tomb of Solomon when things had gone so very wrong.<p>

"No, if you stay here you'll cause nothing but problems for us. We cannot protect you out there and no, you may not come in here with us." Altair replies, pulling his mind from the memories of that God forsaken day. Hoping with such grief and urgency that history doesn't repeat itself.

"Alright, Kakashi Sensei will try to help you guys out as soon as possible." She says, turning to head back to the bridge builder.

Scanning the mirrors again Altair decides that it's about time he learns some of the tricks and what makes this technique work. Forming the hand signs for shadow clones he dispenses then to try and escape. Almost immediately though Haku destroys them, during this Altair was glad to see glimpses of a gold aura, it was brief but still there.

So when the falling water finally settled Altair started to question Haku on his jutsu. "What sorcery is this?" Altair demands, his voice ringing out loud and clear like a true leaders, like an Assassin. Sasuke blinks a few times, still not used to hearing this tone from Naruto of all people.

"It's my clan's geki genki. The mirrors reflections allow me to transport from one to another." Haku explains voice calm not knowing that this information was valuable to Altair in how to defeat him.

With a smirk on his face Altair strode to the middle of the circle, confidence dripping from him as he said "Is that all it does? Why don't you come out and face me like a man!"

With a grunt of frustration Haku sends a barrage of senbon down on Altair. Keeping an eye on the glass mirrors he shields himself as best he can. The sting of the senbon digging in deep on his back, arms and legs, the warmth of his blood was starting to give him pause in this plan, but when he saw the glimpses of gold become a solid almost fully visible form he knew this was the right thing to do. That is until he heard Sasuke yell out in pain.

Looking back he saw that the idiot had followed him, senbon we're deadly close to the points needed to kill him. Now blood was flowing freely from Sasuke's wounds. Seeing this sight made Altair's breath catch in his throat. Only one thought was screaming itself in his mind 'No, I can't let this happen again.'

When the senbon had finally stopped he straightened himself, turning around he helps Sasuke stand. When Sasuke pushed him away he still felt that nausea that comes with the sight and memory of a friend's death.

Pulling out some of the senbon he harshly whispers in Sasuke's ear to stay behind him and do exactly as he says.

Not wanting to face whatever wrath Naruto had up his sleeve Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you can stay with me long enough for me to kill him?" Altair whispers to Sasuke.

"Yea, what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asks in return, blackness starting to crowd in on his vision.

With a smirk still plastered on his face Altair let's go of Sasuke and takes a few steps in front of him "Sasuke! I'm going to need you to do your fire ball jutsu again." Altair says while starting to enjoy himself now despite Sasuke's injuries. It had been such a long time since he was in a fight like this, or at least one as challenging. The only thing he didn't like was that company was here and in danger.

"Why? You saw that it had no effect on the mirrors the first time I did it." Sasuke replies, the hope for an escape gone from his voice.

Altair knew without a doubt that Sasuke was ready to die here and now, "Are you really going to question me now, or are you just ready to die so early?" Altair taunts, knowing full well that Sasuke would take his bait and do the jutsu. Unfortunately he had done so without Altair telling him the full plan. With a grunt of frustration at his juvenile 'partner' he quickly lies on his stomach to dodge the attack.

When the fire died down Altair stood, glaring daggers at the Uchiha who was doing the same back while cradling his left shoulder. "If we don't work together we will die."

"Fine."

"Okay, when I tell you to do that jutsu again you do it, no hesitation even if I'm in the way." Altair says while getting a glimpse of gold from the corner of his eye. When he realized what Haku was doing he ran straight for Sasuke, knocking him down and shielding him with his own body. The senbon still weren't that deadly, just barely missing vital points, but the intention was there loud and clear. Grunting in pain Altair grits his teeth and breaths in deep, trying to calm his body from the tremors this pain was causing, clenching his eyes shut.

The demon inside Naruto was starting to become a nuisance. Speaking of him needing his power, Altair just laughed at it. "Why do you laugh at my proposal? You know you need me."

"I need no one."

With a dark evil laugh the demon says "How do you plan on killing this opponent then? You can hardly see him."

"My blade sees for me… It cuts through the darkness." And with that Altair's hidden blade is released, blood red chakra dripping from its tip. Turning Altair heads into the darkness of his subconscious, the demon roaring in anger behind him.

Opening his eyes he sees Sasuke's pale as death face staring up at him. When he goes to stand some of the senbon fall to the ground "Stay down Sasuke" he says as he turns to face the mirror he had last seen Haku enter.

Altair's eyes had become dangerous Haku noticed. Before they were clear blue and hand hints of amusement in them. But now, this stare was striking fear in his heart. His eyes were red like fire with hints of gold dancing in their flames. His face had become stone, hate, anger, and death screaming from his expression that they want Haku's blood. His stance was that of a battle hardened warrior not this juvenile child standing before him.

With a flick of his pinky Altair releases the hidden blade, with another flick it's retracted back into place. Altair knew his anger was starting to get out of control but didn't try to stop it. "Why do you do this? Hunting down innocent people and robbing them of their life!" He calls out unaware of the red chakra that is starting to glow around him. "Why do you worship a demon like Zabuza?"

Taking in the scene before him Haku's breath quickens slightly, fear and adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Because he saved me, gave me purpose. He didn't reject me, didn't try to kill me but gave the option of life. He is all the family I have now, and for that I love him. I hold him precious to me so much so that I would die for him, do you have such a thing that you hold so precious that you would die for them?"

Staying silent Altair takes in a couple of deep breaths, understanding that desire all too well. "Yes, I understand your desire. If we had met under different circumstances I believe we could have become friends." He replies solemnly.

"If only that were the case." Haku replies, senbon ready in his hands to deliver the fatal blow. Starting to jump out the mirrors he notices his opponent making the hand signs for shadow clones while running back to Sasuke.

If any time were a better time to attack, now was it. As soon as Altair saw the gold aura he made shadow clones, sending one back to Sasuke in his place. This one clone was yelling for Sasuke to do the jutsu now, Altair could feel the heat of the flame at his back but stood his ground, headed directly for one of the mirrors, hoping that his plan would work in his favor.

Luckily it was working, Haku in an attempt to dodge the flames changed directions last minute and charged at the real Altair unknowingly.

Catching a glimpse of gold behind him Altair turns just in time to dig the already released hidden blade into Haku's neck. As the fire started dying down it seemed as though time was standing still for the two airborne opponents.

"I don't think I can rest in peace now." Haku says while spitting out blood with each word. His intake of breath gurgling as blood starts to poor into his windpipe.

"Why do you say this?" Altair asks, holding his enemy's head in his hand as looks down with no emotion to Haku's surprise.

"I couldn't protect that which was precious to me." And with that he died, his last breath carrying his soul to the afterlife and seeming to restart time. 

Landing with hardly a sound Altair gently lays down Haku, running his hand over the dead enemy's eyes to close them. "Requieste De Pace" he whispers as he dips the feather into the blood pooling around the neck wound.

Standing he looks over at Sasuke, seeing his fallen form on the ground he smirks. This was going to make the clean up later on that much easier. Now all he had to do was kill Zabuza without getting noticed by anyone else.

~:~

"Sakura, can you see anything with Naruto and Sasuke's fight?" Kakashi yells his full attention focused on Zabuza now. He had gotten some serious wounds in this fight, the right side of his torso was bleeding and he was pretty sure he had gotten some fractured bones. This was one fight he was not expecting when they were assigned the mission.

"No sensei, I can't see or hear anything from over there." Sakura replies jogging slightly out to see if she can gather any information. Finding none she heads back to their client, face pale and grave fearing the worst had happened.

"It would seem that my boy has killed two of your students, Kakashi." Zabuza gloats, the mist getting thick to prevent Kakashi from using his Sharingan. Zabuza's evil, psychotic laugh echoing in the quiet making Kakashi's and Sakura's stomach churn in dread.

~:~

Taking Sasuke to safety was Altair's first priority. If Zabuza were to find him like this during their fight he could be held as leverage. Altair doubted he could take much more than this, after all those senbon which for the most part missed vital points he doubted he could make it through a prolonged fight with the Demon of the Mist. So he jogged off to the woods nearby, Sasuke limp in his arms and breathes shallow with death.

Putting him down gently he scans the area, this was a good spot hidden with shrubs and low trees. He would be well hidden and out of harm's way.

Jogging back to the fight Altair uses eagle vision to locate his target. He first spotted the bridge builder as a gray form, in front of him was Sakura he aura white to show she was a friendly. Going out wide he avoided her line of vision.

Going a few more feet ahead he found Kakashi's white form, the smell of blood strong as he got closer. '_Looks like I finished the fight with Haku just in time.'_ Altair thinks as he sneaks up on Kakashi, fully intending to know him out before proceeding on to kill Zabuza.

Unfortunately Kakashi had gotten the idea of using dogs to find Zabuza. Sending them on their task Altair is left standing there with nothing to do, just to stop and see what Kakashi had in mind. Seconds later he could hear Zabuza cry out in pain. Running over there he kills him before Kakashi has a chance to do anything to clear the mist or kill Zabuza. His hidden blade sinking deep into the man's neck as he gently lays him back; staring into his eyes he sees that he truly was a demon. No soul was in him before or after Altair had killed him. Dipping the feather into the freshly spilled blood he pockets it and runs for the edge of the bride. Jumping over it and hanging there he listens for the que that they had left.

Unfortunately the bridge builder had a higher price on his head than any one of them had expected. The man that had hired Zabuza to kill their client had crossed them and hired a small group of men to do the task instead.

Kakshi was badly wounded Altair noticed as he peeked over the edge of the bridge. Sakura was useless to begin with and hadn't really changed in that so far.

Sighing Altair starts to crawl to the group of men, his feet slipping only once or twice thanks to the mist that had made the walls slick with water. When he finally got there the leader had just finished explaining that it was cheaper to higher all of these men than Zabuza.

Looking over edge again he sees that a few of the men had strayed to the side of the wall. Leaning over it he grabs one of the men and hurls him over the side as he hides yet again. When another man had come to check what was going on Altair dug his hidden blade into the man's chest as he grabbed the shirt and yet again tossed the man over the side.

He managed to do that with two other men before they finally wised up, this is when Altair took in a deep breath and jumped over the ledge to start his 'killing spree'.

His robes were turning red from all the blood and he briefly wondered how he was going to get it out. After all, it was this white assassin outfit that was their signature look and he happened to pride himself on it.

When about half of the men were dead Altair is allowed a breather. The leader of this group a fat man wearing a pin stripped suit, his hair looking like he had gotten electrocuted or something.

"Who is this? I don't remember Konoha having someone like you!" the man yells with slight fear lacing his voice as he points an accusing finger to Altair.

Luckily Kakashi or Sakura hadn't gotten so close as to see him at the back of the enemy. His blood stained robs gently rustling in the breeze, his breath calming and going back to normal. "That's because I'm not with them." He replies the man, releasing his hidden blades he charges into the crowd; the men starting to fight yet reluctant at the same time, seeing their comrades falling like flies without Altair even breaking a sweat.

When there were only a handful of men left Altair stops and stares at them, daring them to charge. Looking at each other the men just drop their weapons and leave, screaming and begging for mercy.

Looking back at the man Altair starts walking towards him, at this point the man was sweating for his life. He knew death was near if he couldn't convince Altair to do this job or at least pay him off to spare him.

"Please! I'll pay you whatever you want! Just don't kill me…" the man grovels as Altair stops, standing over him looking like death.

Bending down close to the man's ear he harshly whispers for him to leave and never come back. Standing he starts to walk away before Kakashi or Sakura get curious as to who he is. That's when the man takes advantage thinking he could somehow kill Altair.

Pulling out a dagger he had pocketed from one of the dead bodies surrounding him he rushed Altair the best he could but still it wasn't good enough. In a split second Altair had grabbed the dagger and used it to slit the man's throat, showing no mercy as he had Zabuza and Haku he gets a look of disgust as he looks down at the man. Dropping the dagger he continues to walk away, thinking already of ways to explain his absence.

~:~

A few hours had passes since the fight at the bridge. Altair had managed to sneak away without any of his team members seeing him and had changed into his 'normal' clothes.

Walking back to the house they were calling 'base' he leisurely walks in, being greeted with a sold punch from Sakura who was furious. If there was one thing he had learned from Columbina it was that he should never, under any circumstances, even try to defend himself when a girl was pissed like Sakura was now. So swallowing his pride he just cries out in pain and cradles his head "What was that for!" he yells to the floor, genially not know why she was so pissed off for.

"For not sticking around to help us out baka!" she yells at Naruto, he voice ringing in the house that all hell was about to break loose.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Kakashi yells from a room just down the hall, being bed ridden really didn't fit Kakashi well. He felt more comfortable standing, teaching and fighting.

Looking after the direction Naruto had heard his sensei's voice he starts to slowly walk in that direction. "Kakashi sensei?" he asks timidly, he knew that Kakashi was wounded in his fight with Zabuza but was it really THAT bad?

"Hey Naruto…" Kakashi sheepishly says while waving his hand once when he sees Naruto at his doorway. "I need to start training with you guys more." He laughs as Naruto just stares at him not knowing what he was expecting. Kakashi had bandages all around his torso, blood soaking the right side. His left arm was in a sling and his one visible eye showed he was just about ready to pass out. His face was far too pale, more than Naruto wanted to admit. So there Naruto stood, face pale from disbelief.

"Where's Sasuke." He finally spat out, _'If Kakashi is in this condition, how much worse of or better is Sasuke?'_

"I'm right here dobe." Says that irritating almost mono tone voice of the Uchiha's.

Turning with wide eyes Naruto is happy to see that for all the wounds he had Sasuke was relatively okay. He was almost tempted to run and hug the boy he was so relieved. Instead he just replies with a "What are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be in be resting or something?"

And so the day went on with Naruto looking after his two comrades, keeping watch outside just in case any of those men came back for revenge or there was another attack. Plus there was Sakura trying to get Naruto to tell her why he left when he did. Each time Naruto just told her that he was injured badly and went in search of a doctor nearby. He knew she wasn't buying but it was the best lie he could come up with. After all, he was an Assassin; though he was trained in many things and mastered all of them lying was one thing they never really taught them how to do effectively.

When night fell and everyone was asleep Naruto stole away to the rafiq. This was the first time he would report in late like this and hopefully the last.

"Safety and peace brother, I was starting to worry these men had gotten the better of you." The Rafiq jokes, not bothering to take his eyes off the map before him.

"I ran into unexpected troubles." Is all that Altair replies with while placing the blood soiled feathers on the counter.

Grabbing the feathers and turning the rafiq says "Yes, as expected with those ninja tagging along. You must tell me how this one went."

Wanting to talk about it he retells the fight with Haku, how he killed Zabuza and the group of men.

When the rafiq heard Altair's description of the man who had hired all those would be assassins he couldn't stop laughing. "Did he really look like that?" he questions in disbelief.

"Yes, he really did." Altair reples before taking a drink of the bottle of ale the rafiq had handed him.

"You truly are a good story teller Altair." The rafiq informs while getting up hold his hand out for the bottle as Altair takes in the last drinks. "Maybe it's time for you to turn in for the night. Surly the ninja are safe."

"Yes, you are right." Altair answers, his eyes heavy as he lays back into the pile of pillows set out for visitors. The water fall below the opening in the roof soothing and welcoming sleep, when he had fallen asleep yet again a bluish white aura glowed from him signifying another sequence had been completed.

When morning came Altair was up and headed back to 'base'. Kakashi had stated that they were going to have to stay there longer than expected while he heals. Altair was all too pleased with this, he needed the break. The wounds he had but didn't let anyone tend to were starting to get to him. Haku had really given him a run for his money.

Wednesday when he came back from the Rafiq he trained with Sasuke most of the day, pretending to lose to keep up appearances. He knew he was playing with fire right now and didn't want to look too suspicious. After training him and Sasuke had an eating contest which no doubt embarrassed both Kakashi and Sakura. In the end both boys ended up puking their gust out.

Thursday was spent sleeping most of the day, while he slept Sakura took this time to tend to his wounds. She was actually surprised at how bad they were. Cleaning and bandaging them she stayed with this task most of the day. Sasuke sat just below the window of Naruto's room outside; to prideful to admit he was actually worried for his friend.

Friday was a better day, Kakashi was just about good to go and start heading back home. Naruto couldn't wait to bet back to that crappy apartment of his, to write Colombina and eat some Ichiraku Ramen. He had actually taken a liking to that place, not only was the food good but he had become friends with the shop owner and his daughter. She somehow reminded him of Colombina but he couldn't really place why. Maybe it was the personality….

Saturday they were headed out, waving good bye at the old man and his family Naruto wore a big smile and ran to catch up with Sasuke as he was walking in front of everyone else. He was going to have fun pissing off this kid all the way back. And it all started with one word, "Sasgay". Naruto muttered it but he knew that Sasuke would hear it.

Face palming Kakashi just prepares his patience to be tried to the breaking point yet again on this trip.

~:~

When they got back to the village they all went their separate ways. Kakashi to report in on the mission, Sakura followed Sasuke who went to the training grounds and Naruto to get some ramen. Oh how he so missed that ramen.

On the way to the ramen shop he spotted Malik, running over to him he scares the crap outta Malik. Laughing he greets Malik with a simple hand shake and a bow of his head.

"Altair, if you ever do that to me again I will kill you." Malik whispers good heartedly at his friend.

"That's if you can." Naruto replies while starting to lead Malik off to the ramen shop.

"Where are you taking me?"

"For lunch." And so they walked in silence for a few minutes, the obvious topic floating between them with such expectancy for someone to finally start talking about it.

"So, how was the mission?" Malik finally asks while walking into the shop.

"Good."

"What'll it be boys." The owner asks in his usual cheerful voice.

"Two bowls of the usual." Naruto says ordering not only for himself but or Malik as well.

"Did you get the intended targets?"

"Yes, they are no more." And with that Naruto found a bowl of ramen being placed in front of his face. A smile on his face, seconds later he was digging into the bowl like a madman.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm extremely srry that I haven't updated the story in a long time... or at least it feels like a long time haha... I have had college work, it's been alot so much so I can't even sit down to read a single ch. of any of my new books so sad really. But I made time to write this little thing... don't wrry, it's not a full ch. yet, just something to say I'm srry and that I haven't forgotten bout this. I will try to update soon... I promise... Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so i should have time then. Again, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. **

~:~

"And what of the man known as Kisame?" Malik questions, starting to eat his own bowl though not as enthusiastic as his friend '_He's really taken a liking to this ramen as they call it, however he still eats like a starving madman._' He thinks while stealing glances at Naruto.

"Hm…" Naruto replies with, finishing the bowl in almost record time. "I could only find what we already knew of the man. The records they had of him look more like blank black papers instead of reports, and the people aren't much better." He recalls, already ordering his second bowl for the two men. Looking over at Malik he notices that something is troubling him. "What is it? What news are you not telling me brother?" he asks, voice hushed so the others can't hear them.

"It is nothing really… or at least not yet." Malik replies, his dark brown eyes staring down at the now empty bowl of ramen then at his friend. "Your team was severely hurt on this last mission…"

"Yes, I tried to finish the enemy off quickly but… I miss the days when I worked alone Malik."

"I want you to teach these 'ninja' how to fight and think like an assassin, or at least for the most part. I fear they will be dealing with more enemies sooner than we would like." Malik states, voice flat and eyes lost in thought as the second bowl of ramen is placed in front of both men. "I also fear that you will have to leave this village sooner than expected." Listening to the sounds of normal life here in the village he shuts his eyes when Naruto's content slurp is cut short and a small choke escapes from him, then silence engulfs the men.

~:~

"How was your mission Kakashi?" Saratobi asks, not really bothering to look up.

"All things considering, it went well." Kakashi sighs, just wanting to get this over and done with so he can go home and take a nice hot shower. '_So sore…. So very sore…._'

"And what of Naruto? What have you learned?"

"I'm not all too sure… I established he is an excellent fighter, better than we would have originally guessed. He has mechanisms that he wears on his forearms; I couldn't find them when I looked through his items. Sakura says that during our encounter with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, Naruto showed agility, speed and knowledge in battle. Sasuke can back this up, as I stated in the report he can vouch for Naruto's abilities."

"Hm… you're free to go."

**~:~**

**(Author Note)**

**Ok… Sooo read an AC book that was on Altair's life… Soooo…. Imma go back and tweak things… Like Bina… I have no idea where the hell I got Columbina from… soooo yea… Imma go change love interest & wuts not… Then come back and finish up the Ch… which I'm srry is taking forever for me to do… **


End file.
